


Explored

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Severus Snape/Ron Weasley/Draco Malfoy -but here's the catch; it's up to you to decide who plays which role in this fic. No clues from me.<br/>Prompt: ~041: Bodies<br/>Warnings: Dub-con, bondage, threesome, implied oral, anal.<br/>Summary: Gagged. Blindfolded. Bound at the wrists and ankles. It was dangerous, and all his blood could do was sing at the filth of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explored

“He purrs like a kitten.”  
  
Nimble fingers stroked at his cock, expertly playing with his foreskin to make him leak just a little bit more into his tormenter's hand.  
  
“I know.” Amusement was in the tone, taunting him.  
  
His back arched as warm fingers rubbed a slow, sensual circle over his entrance, smearing around oil and spit and Godric only knew what else they had used to lubricate him to readiness.  
  
He tried to stretch his arms, but as they were bound tightly behind the man in front of him, he had little luck, and only resulted in making himself more uncomfortable.  
  
“Stop thrutching...” An iron fist closed around his cock and squeezed until his breath caught in his throat and the room swam with dizziness.  
“And stop making so much noise...” He had no choice but to accept the wad of silken fabric when it dipped into his mouth; the entire length was wrapped around his head and tied at the back of his skull.  
  
Gagged. Blindfolded. Bound at the wrists and ankles. It was dangerous, and all his blood could do was sing at the filth of it all.  
  
“And now we're going to make you scream anyway.”  
  
The whisper sent shivers up and down his spine. He was trapped, at their mercy, with nobody looking for him, nobody aware that his body was being pushed to limits he hadn't known it possessed. Every last private place was exposed and had already been fingered and licked. There was no part of him they had not explored.  
  
 _Ravished._  
  
The word floated in his mind.  
  
“Are you ready?”  
  
His assent was muffled by the gag, but they heard, and he cried out as he was taken.


End file.
